SLD Glossary
Most of these pages are fully translated into English, but in some cases, Lezarouth and Dr. Julia use words best rendered in their native Hellish. Measures World Not having reference to an Earth standard, Lezarouth and Dr. Julia did not use measures such as "gravities," "atmospheres," and "astronomic units." The Hellish worlds had also lost the metric system. They decided to reserve terms such as "day, month," and "year" for the locally experienced event rather than for an arbitrary time period. Dr. Julia adopted her own system for a nuetral measuring, rather than, as early explorers did, categorizing other places in reference to an arbitrary standard. mehlmaul: (abbr. mlml) lit. million miles. The standard measure for solography (planetary systems). There are 91mlml/AU sœyœr: (abbr. sy) lit. thousand hours. The standard measure for length of years. 1sy=0.11 Earth Years or about 42 Earth days. The Hellish hour is actually 59 minutes and 49 seconds, but for most purposes it is equivalent to an Earth hour. pau: (abbr. p) lit. pull. The standard measure for gravitation. 1 pau = 1 eem/sec² (about 1.11 m/sec²). Thus, an "Earth gravity" is approximately 8.9 pau. Time Seeking some way of describing time sensible across worlds, Lezarouth and Dr. Julia devised the system of referring to a time of day by the percentage of the day passed, reckoning from midnight (0%) to the next midnight (100%). While many worlds reckoned days from dawn to dawn, or dusk to dusk, since the time of dawn and dusk varies by the season, using midnight made the meanings more consistent. Reckoning from midnight, noon is always 50%, whereas dawn and dusk are at equivalent displacements from 0%. Reckoning from dawn, there is no consistency of the times of midday, dusk, and midnight. The "percentage clock," as they called this, sought to describe a relative time of day. Thus, 60% indicated a time partway into the afternoon, whatever the afternoon might be. In the text, Dr. Julia always indicated the true local time, and I have added the Earthling equivalence. Length 1ml = 32ah = 96ln = 768tr = 1536em = 6144ft 1tr = 2em = 8ft = 96jt aahreet: (abbr. ah) lit. arrow flight. There are 3 laan, or 192 fiit to an aahreet. About 53.7m. eem: (abbr. em) lit. arm. There are 4 fiit to an eem, or about 111cm. fiit: (abbr. ft) lit. foot. The Helling foot is 0.95 US feet, or about 28cm. jhiint: (abbr. jt) lit. joint. About 2.325cm. There are 12 jhiint to a fiit. laan: (abbr. ln) lit. line. A surveyor's measuring line. There are 8 treef to a laan, about 17.9m. maul: (abbr. ml) lit. mile. 96 laan, or 6144 fiit, (5385 US feet or 1.02 US miles), or 1.7km. treef: (abbr. tf) lit. staff. A surveyor's measuring staff. There are 2 em and 8 fiit to a treef. About 2.22m Mass 1 k. = 144 sn. = 3456 pd. 1 pd. = 12 œ. = 432 gn. green: (abbr. gn.) Used mostly in scientific circles. There are 36 green to an œnz. œnz: (abbr. œ.) about 2/3 of a US ounce, or 19.2g. There are 12 œ to a pœnd. pœnd: (abbr. pd.) about 230g, or half a US pound. There are 24 pd. to a traan. traan: (abbr. sn.) about 5.5kg, or 12 US pounds. The peculiar abbreviation, sn., owes itself to an old pronunciation, “staan.” There are 144 sn. to a kœ. kœ: (abbr. k.) about 0.79 tonnes, or 0.72 US tons. The kœ is somewhat variable on Saint Vengeance, in various regions from 120 to 200sn., probably do to variance in the local size of a “kœ,” a very large Saint Vengeance cattle. The 144 standard is used on other Helling worlds. Volume Dry: 1 bz. = 16 bt. = 256 kp. Wet: 1 kg. = 12 pc. = 144 kp. Both: 1 kp. = 12 tb. = 48 pn. = 2304 cp. cop: (cp.) used mostly in science, medicine, and extractions. There are 48 cop in praun. praun: (pn.) about 4.4ml, or slightly less than a US tsp. There are 4 praun in a tib. tib: (tb.) about 17.5ml, or 1 Tbspn + ½ tsp. US. There are 12 tib to a kup. kup: (kp.) about 210ml, or 0.89c. US. There are 12 kp. to a picuh, and 16 kp. to a bukket. koat: (kt.) lit. “quarter.” A dry koat is a quarter bukket, 4kp. (840ml). A wet koat is a quarter picuh, 3kp. (630ml or 1.33 pints US). picuh: (pc.) used principally for liquid measure. About 2½ liter or 2.36qt US keg: (kg.) used principally for liquid measure. About 30 liter. bukket: (bt.) used principally for dry measure. About 3.36 liter or 3.16qt US. There are 16 bukket to a bauzel. bauzel: (bz.) used principally for dry measure. About 53 liter. Category: Suns of the Latter Days